ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ugly, The Mean, And The 23
Plot Opens with Ben as Big Chill along with Rook comeing out of the dimensional portal and landing on the ground of dimension 23 Big Chill: Wheres Ben 23? We have to find him! Rook: We have to search the whole area, leave no spot unturned Big Chill: That would take too much time....where would he be? Rook: Yes, where? Think.... Both at the same time: Mr. Gyro! Theme song! Big Chill: Lets go! Rook: Okay, but which way is it? Big Chill: Um.....this way! Ben holds onto Rook so they both go intagible and takes a shortcut through a couple of buildings and they end up at Mr. Gyro Big Chill: Cant believe that worked Omnitrix times out Rook: Lets go insi- Small explosion on a wall of Mr. Gyro and a member Toepicks species comes out, with, a cage on his head Ben: One of 23's baddies? Rook: Seems so. Unknown Member of Toepicks species: Bejamin Tennyson, give me the Omnitrix! Or i shall so you my face against, for I am Blourn! Ben 23 blast out as Swamp-guy (Swampfire) Swamp-guy: You want the Omnitrix? Get in line! Ben 23 entangles Blourn in vines and shoots fire balls at him Explosion Swamp-guy: Well, that was easy. Blourn gets up from the crater he was in because of the explosion and sneaks up on Ben 23 about to grab him by the head Ben: Oh no... Ben transforms into an unknown alien Stun-Jitsu (New Alien): Whos this guy? Oh well, lets see what we he can do! Ben sneaks up on Blourn and takes his head, cracks it, and Blourn gets knocked out Swampfire 23: Huh? Stun Jitsu-: Hey Ben 23. Ben 23 notices the green Omnitrix symbol, and then turns back into a human Ben 23: Ben 10? Stun-Jitsu: Yeah, we will explain in the dimensional plain- Ben 23: Dimensional plain? Stun-Jitsu: Yeah, just follow u- Ben 23: LOOK OUT! Ben 23 transforms into Mr. Monkey (Spidermonkey) and pushes ben out of the way before jumping out of the way Mr. Monkey: Look! Member of Gravattacks species comes up Uknown member of Gravattacks species: Im with Blourn, my names Graiclaun. I have been watching, i heard you knocked him out. He was the ugly. Im the mean. You will pay, and give us the Omnitrix! Mr. Monkey: Never! Graiclaun traps him in a gravity field Graiclaun: Give it to me, i am already useing force Rook starts shooting Graiclaun but it does nothing Rook: My attacks do nothing! Graiclaun: Except waste my time Graiclaun uses a gravity field to throw Rook through the glass of Mr. Gyro Stun-Jitsu: Hey! Rook! UGH, YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT! Stun-Jitsu runs up and attacks Graiclaun but it does nothing because hes made of rock Graicluan: EVERYONE wastes my time Graiclaun traps Ben in a gravitational field and throws him through the other window of Mr. Gyro Stun-Jitsu: Uhhh...that hurt....Rook, you okay? Rook: Give me 5 minutes... Stun-Jitsu: Ill try, or hopefully a new alien will- Omnitrix times out Ben: It hasnt done that in a while, i was getting so not use to it. Graiclaun: Well that was a horrible try, back to Ben 20- HUH? Whered he go? Mr. Monkey: Hey over here big ba- Omnitrix 23 times out Ben 23: Oh come on! Graiclaun traps him in a gravitational field Graiclaun: If you will not give it to me, i will use my powers to rip it off you, with an added bonus of your hand. Ben: Rook, you up yet? Come on Omntirix recharge... Rook: Im up, but i dont think attacking him head on is a good idea- Ben: Omnitrix recharged! Ben transforms into a unknown alien Razorsharp (New Alien): Um, Rook, Dont razors break rocks? Rook: Well that is kinda obvious. Razorsharp: Perfect. Ben shoots a bunch of razors off his arms at Graiclaun and they swarm him hurting him allot Graiclaun: Huh, futile!, Hey stop that, AHHHHH!!!!! Graiclaun loses gravitational pull on Ben 23 Ben 23: Hey Ben 10, DONT stop that! Ben 23 turns into Giant-Manster (Way Big) Giant-Manster: I hope this hurts. Ben 23 steps on Graiclaun Razorsharp: Ow, thats gotta hurt. Ben transforms back into a human, and so does Ben 23 Ben 23: Okay, can you explain now? Rook: After one more thing... Rook shoots a couple of energy shots at Blourn to make sure he stays asleep Ben 23: They will get taken into custotay- But Graiclaun is a pile of rocks... Rook: Yes, anyways, see we were met by Proffessor Paradox, do you have him here? Ben 23: This dimension has Dr. Dimensions... Rook: Good enough, see he told us about a dimensional crisis. Eon, do you have him here? Ben 23: This dimension has Milennia... Rook: Sure, he is going to take over the multiverse, atleast, hes helping someone who is, and we need to collect 10 bens to defeat him, our Ben 10 counts as one, so realy 9. Your one of those, the first one we got to acutally. Ben 23: Cool! Lets kick some dimensional butt! But um, how do we travel dimensions? Rook: Ben has an upgrade called the dimensitrix, it travels us to a dimensional plain. Ben, do the honors? Ben: Right Ben shoots dimensional laser at Ben 23 and Rook, than presses the other button to travel into the dimension plain himself Ben 23: Woah, this is cool! Rook: Yes, so are you said it, ready to kick dimensional butt. Ben 23: Oh yeah, ive always been ready! THE END Major eventsEdit *Ben learns about Eons supossed plot and the plan *Ben begins putting the plan in action *Ben gains the Dimensitrix CharactersEdit *Ben *Rook *Ben 23 *Blourn *Glaiclaun Aliens UsedEdit *Big Chill *Swamp-guy *Stun-Jitsu *Mr. Monkey *Razorsharp *Giant-manster TriviaEdit *This is the third episode of Speed578's Ben 10: Across The Multivese Category:Episodes